


Good Judge of Character

by TimelessMystery



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessMystery/pseuds/TimelessMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Craig is just a little jealous that Stripe seems to favor Tweek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Judge of Character

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that I submitted to my friend, Kali, and we had a contest to see who could write theirs the fastest, she won, but I hope you guys enjoy this regardless.

Craig Tucker never really considered himself to be the jealous type.

His boyfriend, Tweek, was constantly around Butters and Craig never seemed to mind. Both of them were openly gay and worked in close proximity with one another in their home economics class. Craig didn’t even really mind when male customers at Tweek Bro’s openly flirted with Tweek. After all, Tweek was his and nothing in the world could change that.

Tweek, on the other hand, was definitely the jealous type. He had been friends with Craig, Clyde, and Token for years, but couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of panic whenever they would hang out without him. Craig was gay, Token and Clyde were not, but still Tweek had panic attacks thinking Craig would leave him. He was quick to reassure Craig that he was the best thing to ever happen to him every chance he got. Craig reciprocated the feeling, but never had actually told Tweek. He was supposed to be a badass and not give a shit about anything, which was technically true. Except he did give a shit about Tweek and Stripe.

In the three months that he and Tweek had officially been dating, they had been introduced to each other’s parents as boyfriends, not just as friends as their parents once considered them. However, Craig had yet to introduce Tweek to the being whose opinion mattered most: Stripe. Sure, Tweek had met Stripe when they were just friends, but now that they were boyfriends, it made everything different. 

“Come on Tweek,” Craig droned, trying to pull his anxious boyfriend up the stairs.

“But Craig! What will your parents think? They’re going to think we’re having s-sex and they’re going to h-hate me and I just can’t handle that p-pressure!” Tweek squealed, trying to free himself from Craig’s grip.

“They know we’re just going up to see Stripe,” Craig protested, giving his boyfriend’s hand one final tug, before Tweek complied and followed Craig to his bedroom, twitching with anxiety.

Craig gently sat his boyfriend on his bed before going over to Stripe’s cage and pulling him out. He sniffed Craig’s hand curiously and realizing it was Craig who now had him, he nestled himself in the palms of his hands. Craig smiled at Stripe, before bringing him over to Tweek.

“Stripe, this is my boyfriend Tweek,” Craig said monotonously, before placing him in Tweek’s cupped hands.

“Ah C-Craig! What if he p-pees on me?” Tweek protested, trying to thrust the guinea pig back into Craig’s hands.

“He’s never done it before, just relax. You’re making him nervous.”

Craig watched curiously as Tweek took a deep, shaky breath before setting Stripe into his lap, and petting the top of his head with his index finger. “He’s really c-cute, Craig,” Tweek mumbled, his anxious demeanor changing to a more relaxed one.

“I know he is,” Craig replied, allowing a small smile to form on his face, before reaching over to scratch Stripe’s head. He allowed himself to be scratched as he moved himself closer to Craig’s hand, happily purring. 

“He r-really likes you Craig.”

“I would hope so,” Craig mumbled, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before laying back on his bed and pulling Tweek along with him. Tweek squeaked in protest, but Craig pulled his head onto his chest and began playing with his wild mess of blonde hair and Tweek settled in contently. He loved when Craig played with his hair.

Stripe froze at the sudden change of position, but when he realized that Craig and Tweek were snuggling, he started walking up Tweek’s chest, before laying down and stretching himself out, obviously wanting to be part of it too. 

“Awwww,” Tweek cooed, with a giggle.

“He really likes you,” Craig mused, before leaning over and kissing Tweek’s cheek.

“You t-think so?”

“I know so. He’s really comfortable around you. He may love you almost as much as I do.”

“C-Craig!” Tweek stuttered, a light flush starting on his cheeks.

“What? It’s true! I love you, Tweek.”

“I love you too, C-Craig.”

“You make me sooo happy.”

“You make me happy t-too. Do you mind if we go downstairs and watch a movie? I d-don’t want your parents to h-hate me.”

“They wouldn’t hate you, Tweek, they love you” Craig replied, reaching for Stripe so he could put him back in his cage. He would have loved to bring him downstairs so he could watch a movie with them, but he knew Tweek had a tendency to fall asleep during movies and he didn’t want to leave Stripe forgotten and in danger of being stepped on in case he scurried off their laps.

As soon as Craig’s fingers grazed Stripe’s fur, his teeth chattered in annoyance, causing Craig to frown in confusion. Stripe never behaved this way towards him.

“I think he might like you more than me,” Craig pouted, withdrawing his hands, not wanting to further upset Stripe.

“No he d-doesn’t! He l-loves you! He j-just thinks I’m w-warm or something!” Tweek protested, not liking the look of Craig’s face contorted in befuddlement and an obvious hurt that he was trying to conceal.

“He never acts like that towards me though.”

“GAH! B-but he doesn’t k-know me! He d-definitely loves you more!”

“Yeah...okay…” Craig knew he wasn’t the jealous type, so why did it suddenly bother him that Tweek was getting more affection from Stripe than he was? He wanted Stripe to like Tweek, and he obviously did, yet he was getting upset over it. He never intended for Stripe to favor Tweek though.

“Hey C-Craig?” Tweek questioned, now holding Stripe in his palms, “um..do you w-want to put him back in h-his cage now?”

“Sure,” Craig replied, carefully taking his furry best friend from Tweek. Stripe licked his fingers and Craig smiled. Stripe loved him, he didn’t give Tweek kisses. Craig inwardly sighed at himself; he was being ridiculous. His guinea pig loved Tweek and that’s what he wanted and now here he was, upset that he was displaying an interest in someone besides him. 

Craig scratched Stripe behind the ears, and gave him a kiss on the head, before placing him back in his cage and giving him a few carrots.

“You’re so c-cute with him…” Tweek said with a smile, coming over to wrap his arms around Craig’s waist.

“Oh really?” Craig questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

“Y-yeah. You’d make a great d-dad,” Tweek replied, before slapping himself in the face, which was now a vibrant scarlet color, “I-I didn’t say that! GAH! You d-didn’t hear anything!”

Craig chuckled and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “Well it’s obvious that Stripe likes you, so you’re going to be around for a very long time. He’s a good judge of character.”

“R-really? You’re not still mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“B-because you thought Stripe loved m-me most.”

“Stripe loves both of us, and I’m okay with that. Yeah, I’m a little jealous, but I’ll get used to it. Let’s go watch that movie now, okay?”

“O-okay, Craig,” Tweek replied, intertwining his hand with Craig’s.

Tweek was definitely a keeper.


End file.
